Stuck Songfic
by Sumi Arana
Summary: I can't get out of bed todayOr get you off my mindI just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind. Rurouni Kenshin Songfic. Yahiko x Original Character


Disclaimer: I do not own Stacy Orrico, or Rurouni Kenshin. A/N: I decided to do another songfic, before I get writer's block. –Knows she will get it soon- Okay, Well, Yes, Thanks to Kaoru-dono for suggesting this song. ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ //I can't get out of bed today Or get you off my mind I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind I ain't trippin'//  
  
Sumi layed on her futon, her back, arms, legs and head aching from the sickness that had overwhelmed her three days ago. She had not been to work for two days, because of this disease. Kenshin had caught her coughing with a fever and had Megumi-dono come over –right- away.  
Sumi was sick, but did not feel half the pain and misery she should, because her mind was on the boy she hated, Yahiko. He hadn't come in her room for both the days she had been confined in her little room. Before, she could –swear- she hated him...but, lately, she had seen him in a new light.  
'I can't avoid this...I know I like him...but does he like me? I've been treating him like kuso ever since I met him. Whats going to happen?' She thought to herself as she stared blankly at the ceiling, her bright emerald eyes half closed.  
  
//I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying You know what I mean You kept me hanging on a string//  
  
"I...Do.... I do miss him.... I miss Yahiko..." She mumbled to herself. Maybe she missed the constant teasing back and forth between them, maybe it was the kawaii look he gave her when she called him a name, but, whatever it was, she missed him, a lot. Tears streamed down her face as her mouth formed into a smile. 'I miss him.... I miss him so much...' She thought. 'It sounds silly; I know it sounds stupid, that I hate –and- love someone...at the same time. I know what I am saying, but will he? We've known each other for a couple of months, but...he couldn't. He wouldn't understand me.' She took a deep steadying breath.  
She heard the shouji-screen door side open, and someone step inside. Figuring it was Megumi; she said nothing and continued to stare expressionlessly at the ceiling. Yahiko's calm voice brought her back to earth.  
"Sumi, why are you crying?"  
  
// Why you make me cry I tried to give u everything But you just give lies I ain't trippin//  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sleeping gown and looked at him.  
"Yahiko..." She smiled. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red and puffy. "Its you."  
"Yes...its me...now why are you crying?" He sounded concerned, because he had never seen her cry before. He dropped to his knees next to her on the floor and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. Megumi was right, she was burning up! He quickly drew back his hand. His eyes told he was scared.  
"I'm so confused, Yahiko..." She said, feeling the warm sensation of tears forming behind her eyes.  
"Confused?" He asked gently. Sumi smiled, her facial features softening slightly as she looked into his deep brown eyes.  
"Yes. I hate you," She started. Yahiko looked hurt. "But I love you." A deep red blush instantly replaced the hurt look as the words left her mouth.  
  
//I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying You know what I mean Every now and then//  
  
He smiled. "Sumi...I like you too..." Sumi grinned and sat up, and, almost immediately, she started to cough. "Sumi! Are you all right?" He looked panicky. Sumi held up a hand to tell him she was fine.  
"I-I-I'm F-F-Fine." She managed to choke out in between coughs and gasps for air.  
"Sumi! You are not!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back so she would stop coughing. After she could breathe again, she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck.  
"Yahiko....Thank you..." She mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut.  
"Sumi? Sumi!?" He began to panic. A few silver tears slid out from under her closed eyelids and dried on her pink cheeks. He gently layed her back down on her futon and ran to get Megumi.  
"Megumi!" He shouted skidding to a stop in the small kitchen.  
'He understood...' Sumi said in her dream. 'He understood me....I didn't think he would, but he did!!'  
  
//When I'm all alone I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do//  
  
"Yahiko? What is it?" She looked up from the tea she was sipping.  
"I-I-I-I-Its Sumi!" He shouted, pointing in the direction of her room.  
Kenshin and Kaoru both looked up from their tea as well.  
"Whats wrong with Sumi, Yahiko?!" Kaoru was the first to say as the words left Yahiko's mouth. Megumi was already up and going to Sumi's room.  
"I don't know! She just...fainted or something!"  
"Yahiko, Why were you in Sumi's room, anyways? We told you to stay out, that we did." Kenshin said calmly.  
Megumi sighed. "Yahiko. She's just sleeping." -_-+ "You made us worry about nothing?"  
"I was worried!" He said. 'I feel so stupid now...I made them worry and they're probably mad at me because I went in her room when I wasn't supposed to...' He thought, staring hard at the ground.  
Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at each other. "You were worried about Sumi- chan, Yahiko?" He blushed.  
"No!" He lied.  
"Okay then, Yahiko." Kenshin said, his grin planted firmly on his face.  
  
//I feel like such a fool There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool for you I can't take it//  
'I feel like a fool. I mean, I lied to them about Sumi...I know I love her...But...I could never tell them.'  
Sumi sat bolt upright and gasped for air again. "Yah-Yahiko!" She panted. "Yahiko..." She looked around the room for him. "Yahiko!?" She began to panic; the fever was messing with her head.  
He shrugged. "I'm going into town, See you guys later." He lied and then turned to Sumi's room. He slid open the shoji door and stepped inside, quietly closing it behind him. Sumi was sitting in her futon, her head in her hands.  
"Sumi-chan..." He spoke gently.  
"Kenshin..." She said, not even looking up. Silvery tears rolled off her cheeks and hitting the ground. "Where's Yahiko? Where'd he go?"  
"Sumi, I'm here. I'm right here." He stepped over to her, and took her hand in his. She looked up.  
"Y-Y-Yahiko!" A smile played on her lips. "Aishiteru, Yahiko." She whispered.  
"Mou aishiteru, Sumi-chan." He replied, returning her smile.  
  
// What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it//  
  
Kaoru stood outside the door, smiling gently to herself. Kenshin had left into town for something that he would not reveal to Kaoru, so she was left alone with the 'two little akurei'. But, now, they were acting more like two tenshi's, not akurei.  
Kenshin smiled as he walked back to the dojo, two bouquets of sweet smelling blue and pink flowers in his hands. One for Yahiko to give to Sumi and one for him to give to -his- Kaoru-chan.  
"Yahiko...do you know how much longer I'm going to be like this?"  
"Megumi..." He said, "Megumi said a three days or even more then that..."  
She groaned. "I need fresh air, Kusoche!"  
"Watch your mouth, Young lady!" Kaoru said on the opposite side of the door before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth. 'Great, my cover's blown!'  
Kenshin opened the gate to the dojo, and stepped inside. "Kaoru-dono, Will you come here for me, please?"  
"Coming Kenshin!" She said, happily. "Where are you?"  
  
//The way I could before I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you It's true; I'm stuck on you//  
  
"In the courtyard, Kaoru-dono!" He called. Kaoru walked out into the yard and her eyes lit up like diamonds when she saw the fragrant flowers.  
  
"K-K-Kenshin..." She choked out. He smiled and handed her the bigger bouquet of the two.  
"A-Aishiteru, K-Kenshin..."  
"Mou Aishiteru, Kaoru-dono."  
"Kenshin?"  
"Hai?"  
"Call me Kaoru, Please..." She said, smelling the beautiful flowers.  
Yahiko looked upset. "I'm going to go kill Kaoru." -_-+++ "She was eaves dropping the whole time." Sumi blinked, and shrugged. He got up and followed the sound of Kaoru's voice. "HEY, UGLY!" He yelled. "Why were you eaves dropping on Sumi and me!?"  
Kenshin smiled. "Yahiko, Here," He handed the other flowers to him. "Give these to Sumi."  
"She'll love them." Kaoru added, now holding hands with Kenshin. Yahiko groaned.  
"You guys are gross!" He said, but took the flowers anyways, and then turned to go back to Sumi. When he entered the room, she looked up, smiling, and then her eyes lit up, like Kaoru's, as she flicked her gaze to the flowers. "Sumi, These are for you." He smiled and handed them to her.  
"Y-Yahiko-kun..." She smiled, and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Wanna make my day? Submit a review! Please! I wanna see if I did good on the songfic. This is only my second attempt at a song fic, so please go easy on me if it sucked! ~Sumi-Chan~ 


End file.
